


Missed Chances

by Carry_On_Destiel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Steve Rogers, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mid-Civil War is more accurate, Nostalgia, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, T'Challa ships it, T'challa is a good friend, Tickle Fights, Top Bucky Barnes, mutual orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carry_On_Destiel/pseuds/Carry_On_Destiel
Summary: My version of events after the airport battle in Civil War and beyond.(Rating adjusted for explicit sexual content)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything for Marvel, and my first attempt at a Stucky fic so if you liked it, drop a kudos and please leave a comment ❤️ I appreciate constructive criticism, especially regarding characterization - I'm always looking to improve.

"So... you and Sharon, huh?" Bucky leaned forward to nudge Steve out of a light doze.

They'd been flying for over an hour and the adrenaline was wearing off, leaving both super-soldiers equal parts anxious and lethargic. Steve shook himself awake, "What about it?"

"Well that was quite the little show you put on," Bucky continued, teasing tone edged with something darker, "I was surprised to see you kissing the love of your life's niece the day after the funeral."

Steve sat up straight, shocked and confused by the accusing words, "What the hell, Buck? What's got into you?" 

Bucky glowered at the Quinjet dashboard, annoyed at his own jealousy, "Nothing, I- never mind, it's none of my business."

"Damn right it isn't," Steve snapped, twisting to face the other man fully, "I didn't judge you when you were dating the Addam's sisters at the same time, did I?" 

"Pretty sure you did actually, _Cap!"_ Bucky fired back, "But I never claimed to be perfect."

"And I did?" Steve demanded, gripping the arm of his seat so hard it cracked, "When have I ever said anything like that, Bucky?"

"Oh okay Captain America, my mistake. I just thought Peggy deserved better than that!" Bucky replied, willing himself stay calm, "She was a great girl, and what you did.. that wasn't you, Steve!"

"How would you know?" Steve shot to his feet, jabbing a finger in Bucky's chest, "You only ever saw me as your weak, pathetic friend; who made you look even better to the girls you pretended to set me up with - you never actually expected me to hit it off with any of them but you dragged me along anyway."

"Steve, no-" Bucky felt a stab of guilt, "I always saw you as the greatest guy I'd ever known, Steve. Always. And I figured someday, there would be a woman who saw the same thing I did." _I just made sure I never introduced you to any of the ones who might have looked beyond the surface._

Steve sighed, broad shoulders sagging, "I did. Peggy saw me, from the start. Even before the serum, I think. I hope." 

"She did, Steve." Bucky had asked her once, in a roundabout way, if she was interested in Steve or just Captain America. She smiled quietly and told the story of Steve, little Steve from Brooklyn, leaping on a grenade to save a group of men who had ridiculed him incessantly. He'd known then that she was the real-deal, "I know she did." 

"I shouldn't have kissed Sharon," Steve admitted, "You're right, it was weird. But I never did get to kiss Peggy goodbye. I missed my chance with her. And you, when you fell and I never got to say-" Steve caught himself, jaw clenching, "I just don't want to miss another chance, in case it really is my last."

"Steve, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything..." 

Steve flopped back into his seat, exhaustion written in every line of his body, "Nah, it's all good. What are friends for, right?" 

Bucky relaxed in his chair, he hadn't even noticed how tense he'd been until Steve sat down. The kid was surprisingly intimidating these days, "A proper friend would probably be thanking you for sacrificing your whole life, your reputation and everyone who cares about you - instead of accusing you of being a playboy." 

Steve smiled again, their eyes locked, "Worth it. I'd do it all again, every time. You are all I have left of my real life, Buck. I'm with you to the end of the line." 

Bucky broke eye contact first, flushing under Steve's intense gaze, "Don't get all sappy on me now, Punk." 

"Shut up, Jerk," Steve leaned forward in his chair, slapping Bucky's knee and squeezing briefly, "C'mon, let's get some food. Need to keep your strength up if we have to face down five psycho super assassins in a few hours, old man." 

~

Steve threw open the pantry door with flourish, revealing every variety of MRE ever made. Bucky stared in shock for two full seconds before erupting with a bark of laughter that echoed strangely in the empty galley. 

"Oh my god, Steve. Really?" Bucky grabbed a random package labelled 'Brisket Entree', "Haven't you eaten enough military rations for one lifetime? Or ten? You know they make pizza with cheese in the crust now, right?" 

"What? Are you telling me you'd rather eat _that_  instead of this-" He pulled a second packet from the shelf, "- _delicious_ , nutritious Macaroni 'n' Chili with beef snacks?" 

"Stevie, I swear to god there better be some real food on this bucket or I'll pin you down and tickle you til you cry."

Steve cocked an eyebrow at the threat, "Is that so? You really think you can still handle me, Barnes?"

It was the arrogant little smirk that pushed Bucky over the edge.

He lunged forward, brisket forgotten, as both his real hand and steel connected with Steve's patriotic torso in all its glory. Steve yelped and jerked back, tripping into the counter and was immediately pinned against it, giggling helplessly as Bucky exploited every weak spot he could reach. Bucky pressed his advantage, legs spread wide to block Steve's escape attempts. Even through the uniform, the heat of Steve's skin was distractingly pleasant. Steve twisted abruptly, hands catching Bucky's shoulder, leg hooking behind his knee and they tumbled to the galley floor with a crash.

Bucky grunted as 240lbs of super-soldier landed on top of him, one leg still tangled between his own. Steve caught the steel wrist with one hand, trapping it above Bucky's head, other hand skating over Bucky's chest and stomach, nothing but a thin t-shirt to protect the sensitive skin.  

Bucky felt a sudden stab of panic at being immobilized, memories of far too many years spent in Hydra torture chambers flashing through his head... but when he opened his eyes it was just Steve, with a determined grin holding him down. _Steve_ , the bravest and kindest man he'd ever known. His best friend and so much more. 

Bucky bared his teeth in a fierce grin of his own and bucked his hips up to break loose, meeting a solid thigh between his legs and gasped at the jolt of heat that hit low in his belly. _Shit_. Play fighting was a horrible idea. Even when they were kids, wrestling with Steve had been a little too much fun, but back then it had been easy to overpower him and end things before he got too- invested. But this, right now, with Steve's powerful body pressed against him chest to thigh, it was too much to handle. 

"Fuck, alright, I give!" Bucky slapped Steve's chest three times, going limp on the floor; most of his body still aching from the airport battle. 

Steve beamed triumphantly, but made no attempt to move, other than to release Bucky's wrist and shift his weight slightly to the side, "Givin' up already? Gotta say, I'm a little disappointed. I kinda liked having a fair fight with you. Of the non-lethal variety, I mean." 

Bucky rolled his eyes and squirmed uncomfortably, hyper aware of his rapidly swelling erection trapped between their bodies, "Yeah, yeah, you won Stevie, you wanna get offa me now?"

"Not really, no," Steve's smile slipped, his bottom lip catching between his teeth as he leaned down slowly, "Bucky... tell me if this isn't okay..."

And then his lips found Bucky's, hesitant and soft but quickly deepening as Bucky's hand slid into his hair. It was clumsy and desperate, slick tongues and panting breaths, as their hands explored each other reverently. Bucky arched up into Steve's touch, groaning as their bodies shifted, falling even closer together. 

"Steve," he gasped, fingers trembling against heated skin, "Steve, I- _fuck_.."

"Language," Steve panted, nipping lightly at Bucky's full lower lip. His hips rolled once, teasingly, and Bucky's head went fuzzy with pleasure. Another slow roll; their moans mingling, hot presses of lips and tongue, their bodies taking over unconsciously. 

Bucky thrust up, steel hand dropping to grip Steve's hip, grinding them together with deliberate precision. He wasn't going to last, his control was already starting to waver, the feeling of Steve's hardness pressing against his own driving him quickly toward the finish. Steve seemed to be thinking along the same lines as he fumbled for their zippers.

"Fuck, 'm gonna come," his voice was strained as he pushed his own pants down just enough, "This uniform is a bitch to clean..." 

Bucky managed to get himself free of his pants, just in time for his orgasm to hit him like a thunderbolt, "Fuck, _Steve_..."

"Jesus _Bucky_ ," Steve groaned and followed; body arching like a bow, trembling with release. They collapsed together, panting and sweaty. Steve rolled off of Bucky carefully, reaching up to snag a hand towel to wipe themselves clean. 

"So that was..." Bucky started, still breathless and lightheaded from the intensity of his climax.

"Awesome?" Steve suggested, "About damn time?"

Bucky snorted, shoving him playfully then rolled over to lean on Steve's chest, pressing a smiling kiss to his lips, "I was gonna say quick, but that works too." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the battle with Tony.

They left the Quinjet for Tony.

It was hard to walk away from a friend, contentious as he could be, but Steve knew there was no other choice. Still it hurt like hell when he looked back, Tony's slumped form still visible alongside the abandoned vibranium shield that had defined Steve's entire identity. That shield had been a symbol of his virtue, his honour, his patriotism, his loyalty to the country he stood for. And he had walked away from it, without hesitation, for Bucky. Not once but twice. Tony was right; he didn't deserve it. His loyalty would always be to James Buchanan Barnes, above any other duty. He couldn't be Bucky's friend and Captain America at the same time.

Steve gripped Bucky's torso firmly as the pair limped up the ramp into King T'Challa's sleek black jet. 

"Are you sure you wanna do this, Steve? You should go with him. It's not too late to be Captain America again," Bucky's voice was low, barely audible over the drone of T'Challa's engine, "Tony's right about me, about all of it. I killed his family. I remember doing it, I remember hating myself for it. But I couldn't stop... He's right."

"Bucky, stop." Steve's heart ached seeing the guilt and sorrow shining in Bucky's eyes. The normally easy smile replaced with a hard line of regret, "Tony is wrong. It wasn't your fault, Bucky. None of it was. Tony has every right to feel the way he does, but that doesn't mean he's right. It's not your fault, Bucky." Steve turned one last glance at the distant figure, gleaming scarlet in the snowy battleground, "There's nothing I can do for Tony now, he needs time to grieve."

And with that, Captain Steven Grant Rogers pressed the button to close the ramp, cutting off his view of Tony Stark and the abandoned shield, leaving behind everything for the man held against his side. 

Together they made their way to the cockpit, Steve helped Bucky into the nearest seat, buckling the 5 point safety belt. Bucky snorted softly, equal parts amused by Steve's attentions and annoyed by his own uselessness. Steve seemed not to notice as he sat in the chair next to Bucky's, reaching out to grip the former assassin's good hand reassuringly. 

"Your Majesty," Steve looked up as the Black Panther entered the cockpit, removing his mask slowly, "T'Challa. I don't know if words can express how grateful I am to you for doing this. Your offer to help Bucky... I owe you more than I can say."

T'Challa turned slowly to face the two fugitives in his care, "Your loyalty to your friend does you honour, Captain Rogers," the king's dark eyes were calm, only a slight frown furrowed his brow, "I was blinded by my grief. Much like your friend, Mr. Stark is now. His grief may fade, with time. Or it may consume him."

Bucky was silent, watching the exchange with a cool expression but he gripped Steve's hand tightly. 

T'Challa's dark gaze fell to their linked hands, his expression softening into a faint smile, "You should both see to your injuries; the infirmary is just through there." He indicated an alcove toward the rear of the cockpit which Steve now realized was a doorway. 

 

~

 

Steve opened several drawers in the infirmary, frowning at unfamiliar contents. Surrounded by frankly alarmingly hi-tech equipment, Steve wondered again about the enigma that was the king of Wakanda. For a monarch of a supposedly impoverished farming nation in one of the most unknown regions of Africa, the King was sporting some very impressive tech. 

Finally Steve spotted what appeared to be fairly standard antiseptic and bandages and set them on the table where Bucky sat. 

That haunted look in Bucky's eyes had begun to fade, little by little, the more time he and Steve spent together, fighting and laughing side by side, the two of them against the world. But it was back now; had been since the moment he had seen that grainy footage of himself. 

"Bucky," Steve murmured, reaching up cautiously to tuck a long strand of dark hair behind Bucky's ear, revealing a deep gash above his brow, "This might sting.."

Bucky hummed in response, tilting his head back to give Steve better access. His eyes drifted mostly closed, tension easing from his body at Steve's caring touch. 

Steve cleaned the wound thoroughly with the vivid blue antiseptic, gently wiping away dried blood and debris from Bucky's skin. His gaze kept drifting along the lines of Bucky's face. Every feature was achingly familiar, yet sharper than he recalled, grittier. Seventy years of imprisonment and unimaginable torment had left permanent scars that no one could hope to heal. But Steve was damn well going to try.

As he applied the bandage carefully to freshly cleaned skin, Steve realized that Bucky had dozed off where he sat. Unsurprising, considering the last time Bucky had gotten any rest was when Steve had pulled his unconscious body out of the water. 

Steve allowed his fingertips to drift across warm skin, brushing over Bucky's stubbled jawline; leaning down hesitantly to press a whisper-soft kiss into dark hair.

Bucky tensed at the brush of Steve's lips, eyelids fluttering restlessly but he did not wake, not even when Steve eased him down onto the infirmary table and tucked a soft towel under his head. Steve tended his own injuries then, with the quick efficiency that only years of field experience could give. Steve was tempted to stay, to watch over Bucky while he slept. The former assassin looked strangely delicate in sleep; soft and vulnerable in a way Steve hadn't seen since they were children. 

Finally, Steve forced himself to return to the cockpit where T'Challa sat at the helm, serene and confident gaze tracking the soldier's approach. It seemed that hearing his father's killer revelling in his evil plot had tempered the new King's vengeance, all desire for violent retribution had left him when he realized how close he had come to killing the wrong man. Steve was impressed by the young king's wisdom and compassion, he would surely be a great King. Steve nodded respectfully as he reclaimed his seat. 

"Bucky fell asleep, I hope that's okay."

"Of course, Captain. Sgt. Barnes carries a great many burdens on his heart, more than any man should have to bear. The least I can do is allow him a short reprieve from the memories that haunt him." T'challa dipped his head graciously, "It is good that he has you to ease his sorrows. You are a remarkable man, Steven Rogers."

Steve flushed under T'Challa's quiet praise, "He would have done the same thing for me, your Majesty."

"I have no doubt that is true, Captain. Your love for each other is like few I've ever seen." He smiled warmly, "You should join him, get some rest. It is many hours before we will reach Wakanda."

 

~

 

Steve returned to the infirmary at T'Challa's urging, relieved to find Bucky still peacefully sleeping. There was only one table, scarcely large enough for one grown man, so Steve settled onto the floor with a towel padding the wall he was leaning against. The alloy surface was chilly and uncomfortable but the exhaustion of the last few days caught up to him the moment he sat down. Steve watched Bucky's face until his own eyes drifted shut, the sound of Bucky's breathing soothing him to sleep the way it had when they were young. Steve fell asleep more easily than he had since before he'd gone under the ice, nearly a century ago. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuri examines Bucky's damaged robotic arm while a psychologist evaluates his mental state. Steve is very protective and a little bit clingy.

 

Wakanda was breathtaking. 

Bucky stared out of Shuri's lab at the glowing structure of the mine, humming with life and an unnamable power that seemed to emanate through everything in their sacred mountain. They had landed only seven hours ago and after some perfunctory introductions, T'Challa had been swept away to share the news of his father's death and the subsequent capture of his true killer. Steve and Bucky were escorted through the kingdom to meet Princess Shuri, sister of T'Challa and head of Wakanda's burgeoning tech industry. It was a little overwhelming, to say the least.

Steve came to stand next to him, their fingers tangling together instinctively. 

"Are you going to be okay with... all of this?" Steve's brow was pinched with worry, several days beard growth making him look older than Bucky had ever seen, "I know that being someone's lab rat again won't be easy for you, Buck. I'll make them stop if it's too much."

 Bucky nodded, "I know, Stevie. I- I'll be okay," he glanced back toward Shuri, studying the remnants of Bucky's damaged prosthetic arm, "I like Shuri but I feel better knowing you'll be there. I know you've got my back."

Steve relaxed a bit, flashing a quick grin, "And your front. If you want.."

"You're terrible at flirting Steve," Bucky snorted, leaning up to kiss that fleeting smile, "Lucky for you, I'm a good teacher."

"And I'm a great student." Steve replied, catching Bucky's waist before he could draw away, pulling them chest to chest for a deeper, slower kiss. If Bucky had expected Steve to be opposed to public displays of affection, he was deeply mistaken. As it happened, Steve was very tactile and open with his affections; his hands perpetually stroked Bucky's back, squeezing his knee, tangling their hands together, brushing across his cheeks as though fascinated by the growing beard and especially carding reverently through his too-long hair. 

Fortunately for them, the people of Wakanda appeared to have no prejudice against same-sex relationships whatsoever. T'Challa had been gently accepting, making it clear on the flight that he and his people were accepting of anyone as long as no one was harmed. Princess Shuri was not so much accepting, but rather _ecstatic_ to discover they were ... whatever they were now. It turned out she had followed Steve's rather illustrious superhero career and knew quite a lot about both of them, even before they'd officially met.

Bucky heard her mumbling something about, " _OTP status_ " and was almost  certain she might be filming them at any given moment. He could feel her eyes on them now, even as Steve's hands wandered dangerously low on his hips...

"Ahem, pardon me, Sgt. Barnes?" Wakanda's psychologist, Doctor Imani coughed lightly, amusement lacing her warm accent, "I have your neural imaging results, if you would like to discuss them." 

The pair broke apart quickly, Bucky ducked his head, cheeks warming in a faint blush, "Sorry doc. Yeah, uh, let's hear it."

Steve remained close by, strong hand rubbing soothing circles into Bucky's lower back as the doctor threw up a glowing four dimensional image of Bucky's brain, which lit up in different colours when she indicated one area or another. She was using a lot of words like _prefrontal cortex_ and _amygdala_ , which had very little meaning to him but from what he could understand... it wasn't good. Steve was rubbing deeper and slower the longer she talked, almost painfully deep, so he must know it too - he always had been the brainy one.

Ostentatious medical jargon aside, Bucky knew that the situation was exactly what he suspected. Those Hydra scientist _bastards_ had rewired his brain chemistry in a way that would leave him vulnerable to manipulation unless they could find a way to reverse the damage. Bucky stared, unseeing, at the vivid image of his own brain. The most important, _vital_ organ in his body was rebelling against him.. his own mind could betray him and put everyone he knew at risk. It could put _Steve_  in danger. There was no way Bucky would ever allow that; he would rather die than ever hurt Steve again. 

"So what can we do? How-" Bucky gestured helplessly at the hologram, "How do we fix it? Is it even- Can I be fixed?"

Steve caught Bucky's hand tightly between his own, "Hey, Bucky, we're going to fix it okay? Right, Dr. Imani?" 

It was less a question than a promise. 

"Yes, Captain. Sergeant." Dr. Imani nodded to each of them in turn, posture strong and confident, "It may take time but what has been done shall be undone. Your mind _will_ be your own again, Sergeant Barnes, I assure you."

"Thank you, Doctor." Bucky's eyes stung, blinking swiftly, "I- thank you..."

Steve's eyes were equally bright as he nodded vigorously, "It means the world to us that you've agreed to help, if there is anything I can do to repay, just say the word, ma'a- Doctor." 

Her smile was dazzling, "It is my absolute pleasure to assist you, gentlemen."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some smut ❤️

 A brightly armoured shield-hand was their guide through the labyrinth of the mountain, finally coming to a sharp halt at a beautifully carved stone door.

"Your room, sirs. All amenities have been provided to you, and his Majesty bids you a pleasant evening." She saluted with her spear and departed without further instruction.

"So, I guess we're sharing?" Steve said, feigning innocence, "I wonder how that happened?"

Bucky pushed the door open, taking in the simple yet luxuriously decorated bedroom at a glance, "Yeah, how could they have gotten the impression that we're a couple, when you haven't taken your hands off me for more than 30 seconds since we got here?"

Steve grinned at Bucky's sarcasm, "That's so not true," he caught the shorter man by the wrist, swinging him into a gentle embrace, "You were in that neuro-scan thing for at least 90 seconds!"

Bucky couldn't help the grin that split his cheeks. He hadn't realized just how much he missed teasing, and being teased by, Steve. It had been so many years since he'd had a reason to smile.. a reason to live... Bucky tilted his chin up, pulling Steve down for a long, slow kiss; their bodies swaying together rhythmically.

Steve's hands found their way into Bucky's hair again, fisting and tugging lightly at its length, "God, Bucky," he gasped between kisses, "I can't believe this is real - you're really here, and this.. _fuck_."

The kiss grew more heated, Steve nipping at Bucky's lip then soothing the tender flesh with a swipe of his tongue; groaning softly as their bodies rocked together, eager for more friction. Bucky allowed himself to be ushered in the general direction of the bed, his knees buckling suddenly as they fell into a riotous swirl of plush silken bedding.

Steve propped himself up, gazing down at Bucky; all flushed skin and pink lips, long dark hair splayed fanlike on the brilliantly dyed blankets...

"You're so gorgeous, Buck," he whispered, leaning down to press a line a of kisses from Bucky's jaw to his throat, "So perfect... can't believe I can finally do this.. wanted you for so damn long..."

Bucky was already painfully hard in his pants, every hitch and shift of their hips drawing a gasp of pleasure, "I didn't know, Steve," he moaned, fist clutching at whatever he could reach, "didn't know you wanted- shoulda told me.. _ah_ _fuck_.. shoulda told me then, Stevie..."

"Never stood a chance with you," Steve groaned, the admission sharp like glass in his throat, "You had every dame in Brooklyn snapping at your heels, no way I could compete-"

"You were the reason I chased all those skirts and never thought about settling down, Steve," Bucky blurted, "You were everything I ever wanted.. never thought we could have... _this_. Not for real, not like we can now."

Steve cut him short with a hard press of lips and teeth, pulling them up to a sitting position and fumbling roughly with Bucky's clothes. Layers were shed quickly, revealing miles of lean muscular skin, mottled with various bruises and abrasions from the past week's quest for freedom.

"Damn, Stevie.." Bucky winced sympathetically, fingers skimming over the purple swell of Steve's ribs; clearly fractured, if not broken entirely. He had an abrupt flashback of tending similar injuries on Steve's frail, bony frame when the kid had enraged some bully or another with the sheer bullheaded righteousness that only Steve could muster.

An injury like this, back then, had been life-threatening but Steve begged Bucky not to tell his mom. She would just worry too much, Steve explained, but Bucky knew that it was more than that. Sarah Rogers would have taken Steve to the hospital, a bill they couldn't afford. Then Steve had developed a terrible cold, every wracking cough was agonizing to his damaged ribs. Bucky had stayed at his side every minute that he could, terrified-

"Hey." Steve's voice cut through the memory sternly, "I know what you're thinking about, so stop it. This ain't like that, Buck. Super soldier, remember?"

It came out like a challenge, Steve's sharp-edged grin taunting him, and Bucky was only human after all. It took a mighty thrust of his hips to dislodge Steve's heavier frame, twisting like a whipcord to pin the other man into cool silky sheets, straddling muscular thighs beneath his own. Steve laughed, pleased with the sudden reversal, rolling his hips up, moaning shamelessly.

"God you're a punk, Steve!" Bucky hissed, eyes rolling closed as they rocked against each other desperately, "When did you turn into such a fucking _tease_?"

"Always been a tease, Buck," Steve mumbled, lips pressed to Bucky's collarbone, "Now I wanna be your slut.."

Bucky sat upright, shocked, "Steve!"

Steve just arched up, grinding his hard length into Bucky's ass lazily, a smile like a purring cat playing on his lips, "What's wrong Barnes, don't you wanna fuck me?"

Holy. Shit.

 _Yeah_.

"Yeah, _fuck_ , yeah I want that, Steve."

"Good. Cuz I've wanted your cock inside me since we were sixteen years old..."

"You keep talkin' like that, Stevie, and I'm not gonna last long enough to fuck you." Bucky warned.

"Good thing we've got all night then, isn't it?" Steve said, fingers working Bucky's zipper open, "I'm not sure about you, but my serum had the side effect of a steeply decreased refractory period."

Bucky shoved Steve back into the pillows, "Stay."

Dismounting Steve's lap, Bucky removed his pants then strode into the en suite.

"Hey!" Steve remained obediently still, watching Bucky from the bed, "Where the hell are you going?"

"Need lube if I'm gonna fuck the sass off you, _Steven_." Bucky muttered, rummaging through pristine drawers, knowing full well that Steve's enhanced hearing would catch it.

"Um. Buck? I think I found some." Steve voice sounded...odd.

 Bucky rushed back into the bedroom, braced for danger, only to find Steve lifting a tray of small brightly coloured bottles from the bedside drawer. The labels were printed in Xhosa but the bottles were clearly a variety of lubricants. There was also several condoms and a note which simply said:

 ** _Enjoy_**.

 Steve opened a curvy purple bottle curiously, pouring a drop of clear liquid onto his fingers and swirled them together, eyes bright with interest, "Slippery!"

"That's the idea, genius," Bucky chuckled, crawling back into the bed, and biting Steve's shoulder none too gently, "So, are we gonna play with it or put it to use?"

"Is this the Bucky Barnes school of flirting I've heard about?" Steve tossed the bottle to Bucky, and began kicking out of his own pants, "I think you're a little rusty."

"Steve..? Shut up."

 Bucky sat back on his knees, using his remaining hand to press Steve's thighs apart, exhaling slowly at the sight of all that gorgeous skin. Steve's thighs were pale, the faint dusting of dark gold hair contrasting nicely with his creamy skin, drawing the eye toward quite possibly the prettiest cock in existence. Not that Bucky had seen enough to make a decisive judgment on the matter. It was long and thick, faintly curving into Steve's unfairly perfect stomach, leaving a shiny dab of precome. Bucky wanted to taste _all_ of him.

 Blunt nails dragged over pale skin, pressing Steve's knee down even farther as Bucky shifted forward between the spread of his legs, kissing the warm skin of Steve's inner thigh; breathe ghosting over sensitive nerve-endings.

"God, Bucky," Steve fell back into the pillows with gasp, hands fisting in the sheets to prevent himself from dragging Bucky closer, " _Please_ -"

 Bucky mouthed at the crease between thigh and groin, nuzzling at the thicker hair surrounding Steve's thick shaft, "So impatient, Stevie.."

Wet lips found the velvet-soft skin, earning a soft curse from Steve. Kissing his way from base to tip. Bucky realized that he was still holding Steve's legs open with a bruising grip, nestled between those lean thighs, grinding his cock into Steve's perfect ass, lips inches away from his first taste of Steve's cock...

"Suck me, Bucky.." Steve pleaded softly.

 Bucky teased along the ridge first, exploring the textured underside with the flat of his tongue before curving slowly up over the smooth full head, tasting of salt and skin and something hinting at bitter. Steve moaned into the crook of his arm, thighs twitching involuntarily. Bucky licked Steve's cock again, encouraged by the response, confidence growing as he opened his lips to let Steve press into his mouth with short, jerky thrusts. Then Steve was fucking his mouth; moaning and thrusting up into Bucky's throat chaotically.

It was the hottest thing ever. 

Bucky wrapped his hand around the base of Steve's shaft, to slow his increasingly wild thrusts, stroking him slowly while his tongue continued to explore the head, teasing into Steve's slit curiously.

"Oh _fuck_ , fuck, _Bucky_!" Steve gasped, hand flying to clutch at long dark hair, "Jesus... yes - _fuck_ \- !"

 It may be Bucky's first time giving a blow job but he recognizes the signs, Steve's back is tense, his thighs quivering, fist grasping painfully tight - he's so close.. and Bucky wants to make him come. There's a heady rush of power, hot with arousal as Steve's body tightens, his strangled groan the only warning before a thick stream of come spills into Bucky's throat. Bucky swallows it all, lapping up every drop until Steve is whimpering for mercy.

"Gorgeous Steve," Bucky whispered, licking the last trace of spend from his lips, crawling up Steve's loose-limbed figure to kiss him softly, "That was perfect.."

 His own cock is aching with desire, nudging up between Steve's legs, the pressure and heat of their bodies grinding together almost enough to bring him off. Steve is murmuring incoherently, hips already twitching up in response to Bucky's touch.

 Bucky felt around in the rumpled bedding, searching for the abandoned bottle of lube, finding it half-tucked under Steve's hips. He clicked the lid open, loud in the quiet of their room, only their panting breaths and soft kisses to break the silence.

"Still want me, Steve?" Bucky rolled his hips suggestively, allowing his cockhead to slide over Steve's hole temptingly, "Still need me inside you?"

"Oh _fuck_ _yeah_ \- yes baby, _please_..."

~

"Need it, need you Bucky, _please_.."

Steve heard himself begging without a hint of shame, he needed this, _God he needed Bucky's cock..._

"Okay Steve," Bucky promised darkly, "I'll give you what you need."

Slick fingers brushed over Steve's sensitive entrance, pushing in slightly then circling away. Bucky was methodical as he eased Steve's legs up slightly, knees bent and leaning against Bucky's widespread thighs. Now, Steve realized, he could relax his legs without over stressing his hip flexors. _Thoughtful_ , Steve mused before a slick finger pushed inside, banishing all coherent thought.

"Oh god _Buck_ , yes- _fuck_.."

"So good, Stevie... God you're so _tight_.." Bucky praised, finger pressing in one knuckle deep and then stopping to allow Steve's body to adjust. When Steve began to rock restlessly onto his hand, Bucky started to move.

Thrusting shallowly with one long finger, Bucky patiently opened Steve up, driving deeper and deeper with each push. He wished briefly that he still had his robotic arm, to grip Steve's hip, pin him down and finger him open. But it was fine, better this way - he'd much rather be rid of all sign of Hydra's meddling.

A second, thicker finger joined the first, easing past Steve's tight rim. The stretch and fullness of it burned, but Steve loved it. Then Bucky angled his wrist, thrusting both fingers smoothly as he spread them ever so slightly, punching the air from Steve's lungs.

"How's that feel, sweetheart?" Bucky's voice was strained, his own arousal almost unbearable now, "You like that, getting nice and loose for me, baby?"

Steve squirmed under Bucky's ministrations, whining desperately into the pillows, hips arching up to meet every thrust and drag of Bucky's fingers.

"I'm ready Buck, please, I'm ready-"

"No." A deep thrust, "Not yet, Stevie."

 _Fuck_.

Steve reached down, his cock already painfully hard and begging for attention again but Bucky growled a clear warning: _No_ _Touching_.

" _Bucky_..!" Steve whined, as a third finger twisted into him, spreading him wider than he thought possible, "Oh god Bucky, please.."

"Almost," Bucky promised, "you're almost ready for me now.."

Steve's eyes rolled back as Bucky's fingers thrust deep, grazing the bundle of nerves that leave Steve gasping and panting for _more-more-harder..._

Bucky leaned forward to steal a kiss, the angle awkward, his fingers driving last knuckle deep into Steve's ass. Finally his fingers slip free, leaving Steve empty and aching to be full. His legs wind around Bucky's waist, dragging him closer, not caring how needy he must look and sound.

"God yes, Bucky! Now, please, I need-"

Bucky cut off Steve's pleading with a sloppy kiss, lining up his sticky cockhead with Steve's slippery entrance, "I got you, baby."

One thrust. Just like that, he's sinking in, Steve's ass was tight and hot and slick around his neglected cock. Bucky's jaw clenched, breathing hard to get himself back under control.. _Shit_. 

"So good Steve - _fuck_ \- so tight.." Bucky mumbled hazily, face pressed into the curve of Steve's neck.

Finally, he started to thrust, short hitching circles opening Steve up on his cock. Steve gasped at each minute shift, squirming underneath Bucky's body, heels wrapping around to flex and drag him deeper. Bucky's thrusts grew more confident, pulling his shaft almost fully free of Steve's addictive heat before driving back in with a growl.

"Yeah yeah, _there_ , don't stop please.."

Steve was arching up to meet every push and drag of Bucky's cock, eyelids fluttering with ecstasy, his hard shaft trapped between the sweaty slip-slide of their bodies, slicking their bellies with precum. Bucky lifted his weight off of Steve, ignoring the whine of protest, still thrusting shallowly.

"Wrap your hand around your cock for me, Stevie," he ordered, "Wanna see you jerk off for me while I fuck you.."

Steve fumbled eagerly to obey, long fingers wrapping around his thick shaft, stroking hard and fast. Fuck. It was hotter than anything Bucky could imagine: Steve's impossibly perfect body impaled on his cock as he desperately jerked himself off. Bucky's thrusting sped up, all sense of rhythm deserting him as he raced toward the finish line.

"Fuck Steve, m'gonna cum in your pretty ass, gonna fill you up so full.."

And then the damn burst, his cock twitched out his release, pumping load after load of hot come in the perfect heat of Steve's ass. Steve's hand flew faster over his aching shaft and with a groan, he spilled too, painting their bodies with sticky come.

~ 

It might have been minutes or hours since they had finished, orgasming spectacularly and collapsing together in a blissed-out haze. Eventually Steve eased himself out from under Bucky's relaxed weight, slipping into the ensuite bath to clean himself off, bringing a warm cloth back to wipe Bucky's chest and stomach of drying semen.

 _So that was sex_ , Steve smiled, stroking Bucky's hair away from his face, _I guess I finally understand what all the fuss is about_..

Steve settled down, curling himself around Bucky's warm, muscled back and kissed the recovering assassin's shoulder then allowed himself to drift into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue: A painful goodbye, but it's not the end for them yet.

Shuri was explaining the cryo-chamber - which she had developed and engineered herself, in an unfairly short amount of time - explaining that Bucky would feel a gust of chilly air, but no pain as he was put into a coma of sorts. 

 Steve stood by, hands trembling as Bucky stripped out of his top layer of clothing, preparing to step into the device. His damaged prosthetic had been removed and bandaged, the sight of his missing arm was less jarring now.

Steve blinked back the sting of tears, knowing there was nothing he could do this time - his specialty was action, not passivity. He would jump in front of a bullet for Bucky - had done so on several occasions - but this... being forced to stand by helplessly as Bucky was taken from him _again_. This time voluntarily... it hurt like nothing Steve had ever experienced before. 

"Steve." Bucky caught his hand in a bracing grip, "Steve, it's gonna be okay. You'll get me back again, all of me." 

"I know.. I just- I-" Steve choked back the emotion that threatened to overwhelm him, "I just can't believe I have to lose you again, Bucky. I need more time.." 

Bucky cupped Steve's cheek gently, eyes soft, "I know, Stevie. I wish I could just stay here with you." His lips quirked in a sad smile, "Hide in our room together while I learn every possible way to make you cum for me.."

T'Challa coughed significantly. 

"Sorry, Your Highness," Bucky smirked, not sorry at all, still looking Steve in the eye, "You know I wouldn't do this if I had any other choice, Steve. If they can fix me... if they can let me be free again.. I need to try Steve. For both of us." 

Steve nodded numbly, tilting down slightly to catch Bucky's mouth under his own. He tried to pour every ounce of emotion, of joy and sorrow and comfort and love into the press of their lips; letting his kiss speak the words his mouth wouldn't form. 

They broke apart reluctantly, foreheads pressed together as each of them closed their eyes tightly against the tears that burned their throats. 

"I love you, jerk."

"I love you more, punk." 


End file.
